from_the_book_of_bogdan_crokefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcene
Arcene is a half-elf rogue and one of the four heroes lost in time. Arcene was once a member of a performing troupe, but after some petty crimes and pickpocketing caught the attention of the Thieves' Guild. Appearance Personality Clever, arrogant, and eager to prove herself, Arcene can often come across as aloof and selfish; however, she has a distinct dislike of bigoted language and displays a fierce drive to protect those she feels have been wronged by society. Too proud to ever let on if she misses or regrets the life she left behind to join this adventure, Arcene tends to ignore or outright challenge the people outside her group, as well as act against the group's wishes herself. Early Life Little is known of Arcene's early life, save that she was an acro-dance performer recruited into the Thieves' Guild by one Dagra, a hill dwarf rogue and Arcene's mentor and partner (work and personal). She accepted a request by the Adventurers' Guild to prove her worth and skills as a rogue without Dagra’s help or support, including the Thieves' Guild network of rogues, vagabonds, and fences. The Mirrorpoint Arc Answering Germund Balderen's call for adventurers seeking gold and fortune, Arcene eagerly set off to prove herself among the new acquaintances she met at The Drunken Stones. Proving herself a competent rogue, the less perceptive of the group would remark on her disappearance shortly before approaching a strange sight on the Tibor Trail. Arcene eagerly looted their once-breathing opponents while the group interrogated the kobold Dran. It was Arcene who helped translate Alga Nightingale's journal, which depicted young Plikpluk's stolen instrument. Arcene would be instrumental in defeating the strange and dangerous creatures beneath Dragonsbeard, as well as, through a thorough shaming, saving Dran's life; she was, however, eventually slowed down by the Mirror Jelly, which consumed and created an oozekin in Arcene's image. Unfortunately, River chose to fire an arrow at Arcene's gelatinous twin, knocking Arcene unconscious in the process. Recovering from her oozey adventure, Arcene would discover the Escoozeon, a strange shield eternally coated in the Mirror Jelly's reflective slime. Arcene proved herself against the green dragon cult leader, Taqtrekis, and his partner, Sydrin Havenwood, slashing and stabbing at Poisonbelly's chest with her rapier. She would almost fall, however, to Taqtrekis' poison-flame had Dran not repaid his debt. After Plikpluk granted the group a second wind, Arcene helped topple the dragon down onto the spires of Dragonsbeard below. In the Mossyards, Arcene would battle a strange family of mimics, murdering one for an even stranger treasure in her pocket, a golden statuette in the shape of a frog. Arcene would be the first to sneak across the Mosskraken Bridge, helping Marty set up a rope and anchor by which to rescue Tal and Badu. Finally reaching Mirrorpoint, Arcene met the illustrious witch Nadia Camaenil, with whom she shared many sultry glances. In exchange for entering and altering Nadia's magic painting, the witch read the group's tarot. Arcene drew the Villain: You see an ornately attired thespian, bowing on a stage of pearl and mica. A silhouetted crowd of plebeians roar and applaud beneath her toss petals of glistening rubies, the color of wine and currants. Above the thespian are silk drapes, heavy with gilded thread in the shape of magpies. Their beaks are daggers; their feathers, arrows; their eyes, coins of copper, silver, and gold. Behind the stage, the curtains part, revealing a peacock of emerald and sapphire and amethyst. '' ''"Arcene, a bit of a rogue, are we? You are the Villain, not in the malevolent sense, but rather the dashing figure of the public’s imagination. Much like the finest gems and crystals, you thrive under the pressured gaze of your adoring fans. The Villain is indeed a card of avarice, but not just a greed for power and riches. All the world is a stage, and you thirst for the distressed murmurs, the astonished cries, the enchanted swoons and inflamed passions of your trembling audience. The stage towers, magnificent, transcendent; be wary, Arcene, of the fall." Entering the painting, Arcene encountered the Eidolon Queen, a feared woman and rumored necromancer from the Southern Marshes. In a spot of fun, Arcene convinced the Queen to make mischief; the Queen responded by commenting on the necessity of taste-testers in her kingdom, at the dismay and quiet panic of the Val Chèvrian king. In exchange for the distraction, the Queen offered Arcene a bottle of liqueur from her kingdom. The Judgment Arc Relationships Trivia